Lily et James
by Selays
Summary: L'Amour... La plus puissante des magies. Pourtant elle n'est pas tout le temps simple à trouver, et parfois c'est l'évidence.
1. Pleine Lune

**Bon je l'avoue, poster sa première fanfiction est stressant ! Donc voilà, après avoir lu beaucoup de FF et notamment de James et Lily, j'ai décidé de me lancer moi aussi. J'essaye d'être le plus fidèle possible au canon et à l'univers de J.K Rowling. Si vous voyez des anomalies, des erreurs ou des fautes, merci de m'en faire part :)**

* * *

**I - Pleine Lune ...**

Château de Poudlard – 1976 – 5è année de James et Lily.

* * *

Assis dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs très ébouriffés, se dressant en épis à l'arrière de sa tête, avait les yeux dans le vague. Ou plutôt il regardait avec attention une jeune fille aux longs cheveux auburn et aux yeux émeraudes en amandes. Ses longs cheveux tombant en cascade sur ses épaules, elle était assis autour d'une table avec ses amies, entrain de griffonner sur un parchemin. En effet, les BUSES approchaient à grands pas et Lily, fidèle à elle-même, prenait de l'avance.

- James ? - l'appela un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux gris acier.

- Quoi Sirius ? - répondit le brun à lunettes.

- C'est bientôt la pleine lune.

- Déjà ? - soupira t-il.

- Oui, et Peter n'a toujours pas réussi à se transformer …

Le brun soupira à nouveau, ils allaient en avoir du boulot.

- Bon ! - déclara t-il - Va chercher Peter et on va s'entraîner !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrow se faufilait dans les couloirs, profitant que leur autre ami Remus Lupin soit occupé avec Lily Evans à faire ses tours de ronde, les deux étant préfets. Sirius était un beau, il fallait l'avouer. Plus grand que James, un physique ravageur et un charme légendaire, il faisait tourner la tête des filles et s'attirait la jalousie des garçons. Avec James ils étaient les élèves les plus populaires du château. Ils avaient toutes les filles à leurs pieds, enfin presque toutes, Lily Evans se refusait à James. James faisait parti de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor en tant que poursuiveur et avait un talent inné pour ça. Il avait prit pour habitude de toujours se passer la main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés pour se donner l'air classe du joueur qui descend de son balai. Peter quant-à-lui faisait un peu tâche comparés aux trois autres, de l'avis général. Grassouillet, sans talent et sans charme, il était comme le boulet du groupe. Pourtant James et Sirius l'avait prit sous leur aile et cela le rendait heureux. Le dernier membre de leur groupe était Remus Lupin, un élève studieux, préfet, aux cheveux clair. Ensemble ils faisaient les quatre cent coups et s'étaient nommés _Les Maraudeurs._ Ils avançaient silencieusement, guettant tout bruit qui aurait pu les avertir de la présence d'un préfet, d'un professeur ou du concierge du collège, Rusard. Cependant, alors qu'ils passaient les portes de l'école, ils ne s'aperçurent pas de la silhouette qui les suivaient silencieusement. Ils se mirent donc à parler de leur plan.

- Bien, récapitulons ! - s'exclama Sirius - Pour immobiliser le Saule Cogneur il faut aller appuyer sur le nœud que forme ses racines. Peter se sera ton rôle, ensuite on pourra passer.

Naturellement, Sirius avait sentit que quelqu'un les suivait. Et bien qu'il n'avait aucune idée de qui cela ça pouvait être, il se doutait d'une personne en particulier. C'est pourquoi il avait parler si fort, pour être sûr d'avoir été entendu et enfin se venger de ce sale Serpentard.

De son côté l'ombre, qui appartenait en fait à Severus Rogue, se réjouissait. Enfin il allait percer le mystère qui entourait Lupin et ses amis. Il allait pouvoir se venger et conquérir le cœur de sa belle, celle qu'on surnommait La Tigresse Rousse. Oui, Lily allait enfin tomber dans ses bras une fois Lupin et sa bande renvoyés de Poudlard !

* * *

- Tout va bien Remus ? - s'inquiéta Lily - Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien … Tu es tout pâle et tu as l'air affaibli.

Les deux jeunes gens étaient à la bibliothèque et révisait leur cours de Sortilèges. La semaine d'après ils avaient un examen blanc afin de les mettre en conditions de BUSES. Ils s'entrainaient aux sortilèges d'attraction et d'expulsion.

- Oui Lily, -mentit le jeune homme châtains aux yeux dorés. Je suis juste un peu fatigué en ce moment, avec les examens qui approchent …

- Je vais te remplacer à ton tour de garde ce soir, tu en profiteras pour te coucher de bonne heure.

- Merci Lily - déclara t-il en déposant un baiser sur son front. Tu es une amie en or, tu le sais ?

La jeune femme rigola et se remit au travail. Remus sentait la culpabilité poindre en lui, il détestait mentir, d'autant plus à Lily Evans. Cette jeune femme avait un cœur en or et aidait tout le monde dès que cela était possible. C'était une jeune femme admirée par tous, qui faisait le bonheur de ses professeurs par son savoir. Cependant, aussi tolérante et attentionnée qu'elle soit, Remus ne pouvait dire la vérité à la rousse. Lui avouer qu'il était un lycanthrope, un loup-garou, une bête immonde assoiffée de sang, serait à coup sûr lui faire perdre une de ses plus précieuses amitiés. Et ça, il ne le supporterait pas. Ne pouvant se résoudre à lui mentir encore, le jeune homme se leva et, adressant un au revoir à la rousse, retourna vers sa salle commune. La jeune femme, restée à la bibliothèque, soupira :

- Ainsi c'est donc ça … Mais quel idiot ! Il aurait très bien pu m'en parler …

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber et, avant que la lune ne se lève, le professeur Dumbledore et l'infirmière Pomfresh vinrent chercher Remus pour le conduire via le souterrain secret jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. James, Sirius et Peter s'éclipsèrent en douce de la salle commune des Gryffondor et se dirigèrent vers le Saule Cogneur. Là, chacun se transformèrent. En effet, depuis quelques semaines ils avaient réussi à devenir des Animagi pour pouvoir aider Remus lors de ses transformations. James était un cerf majestueux, ses ramures brillant avec la lumière de la lune. Il avait des marques rondes autour des yeux, montrant la présence de lunettes sous sa forme humaine. Sirius, quant à lui, était devenu un immense chien au pelage noir comme la nuit. Il se mit à japper et à tourner autour de ses amis en bondissant. Peter avait rapetisser, il se transforma en rat. Ce dernier alla rapidement appuyer sur le nœud. L'arbre s'immobilisa et les trois amis s'engouffrèrent dans le passage secret que révéla les racines mises à nues, le tout sous les yeux médusés de Rogue.

Satisfait d'avoir enfin pu coincer ses ennemis, il se dépêcha de rejoindre le tunnel avant que le Saule Cogneur ne se remette à bouger. Il invoqua de la lumière avec sa baguette et s'enfonça dans les ténèbres. Un peu plus loin, les trois animagi continuaient à avancer. Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère, lançait des piques à James.

- Alors James ? -fit-il d'un ton railleur- On pense encore à Evans ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

Le concerné répondit par un grognement, ce qui donna raison à son ami.

- Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! Tu en pinces pour Evans !

Soudain James s'arrêta, certain d'avoir entendu un bruit. Il tendit l'oreille et ses sens, accrût par sa forme animale, repérèrent des bruis de pas.

- On a été suivis! - s'alarma t-il - Queudver, Patmol, allez voir Remus, il a besoin de nous. Moi je retourne en arrière et je tente de nous couvrir.

Il reprit forme humaine et rebroussa chemin, la lune devait être à son apogée car il entendit le hurlement bestial de son ami lycanthrope. Il pressa le pas, peu désireux que leur secret, ainsi que celui de Remus soit découvert. Alors qu'il déambulait dans les dédales de pierres, il tomba nez à nez avec Rogue, qui avait trébuché en entendant la discussion sur Potter et Lily, SA Lily .

- Toi ! - cracha t-il avec mépris - Que fais-tu là ?

- Alors Potter, on se balade ? On dirait que tu es prit au piège. Alors maintenant laisse moi passer que j'aille découvrir votre secret, et que j'en fasse part au reste de l'école, - dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- Jamais _Servilus_, retourne donc te laver les cheveux, ils sont bien gras ma foi !

_- Stupé_... - commença le Serpentard, mais il interrompit en entendant le hurlement.

James pâlit d'un coup, il s'était éloigné de la Cabane Hurlante et pourtant, le cri lui semblait plus proche. C'est quand il entendit distinctement l'aboiement d'un chien qu'il prit peur, Remus venait dans leur direction. Il prit Rogue par le bras et courut vers la sortie.

- Lâche moi Potter ! S'exhorta le vert et argent, mais James ne fit pas attention. Le sang battait à ses oreilles, ils étaient dans un sacré pétrin.

_- Servilus_, si tu tiens à la vie cours plus vite !

- Je sais tout ! - cracha le Serpentard. Je sais que vous êtes des animagi ! Et même si je n'ai pas de preuve, je suis sûr que Lupin est un loup-garou !

James stoppa net et fit volte-face, sa baguette levée vers le visage pâle de son ennemi. Son visage reflétait la haine et une telle menace que Rogue se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

- Parles-en à qui-que ce soi,- siffla-t-il- et je te jure qu'on ne retrouvera plus ton corps après ce que je t'aurais fait.

Rogue déglutit difficilement, si d'habitudes ils se moquaient de lui, là Potter avait l'air on ne peut plus sérieux. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à la sortie. Alors qu'ils se séparaient dans le hall, James interpella une dernière fois le Serpentard.

- Rappelle toi bien Servilus, un seul mot et tu disparais à tout jamais.


	2. et ses conséquences

**Me revoilà avec le deuxième chapitre. Je tiens à remercier et vous présenter Sewen, ma bêta, correctrice et critique (^^)**

**Bon pour ce chapitre j'avoue une grosse moitié est copiée de « Le Récit du Prince » chapitre 33 de RDM. **

**Bonne lecture :) **

* * *

**II – … et ses conséquences.**

L'incident eu des conséquences mineures. Rogue avait prit les menaces de James au sérieux et n'avait rien révélé au sujet du « problème de fourrure » de Remus et des transformations de ses amis. Cependant James et Sirius avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux « prévenir que guérir », c'est pourquoi ils s'en prenaient régulièrement au Vert et Argent. Et dès que ce dernier cherchait à riposter ou à se venger, James lui lançait un regard menaçant et Sirius lui murmurait de tenir sa langue.

* * *

Lily et Rogue traversaient la cour de château. De toute évidence, ils se disputaient. Ordinairement, leurs altercations tournaient autour des Maraudeurs et notamment de James. Mais cette fois-ci leur dispute avait un sujet plus délicat ...

- Sev, - commença la rousse – tu sais comment je suis, je ne supporte pas qu'on accuse à tord les innocents, mais je n'aime pas ce que tu deviens. Mes amies disent que tu trempes dans des affaires sombres, et elles me conseillent de prendre de la distance avec toi.

- Mais Lily … Je pensais que nous étions amis ? Et même les meilleurs amis, non ?

- C'est _vrai_, Sev, mais je n'aime pas certaines personnes que tu fréquentes ! Je suis désolée, je déteste Avery et Mulciber ! Mulciber ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves, Sev ? Il me donne la chair de poule ! Tu sais ce qu'il a essayé de faire à Mary MacDonald, l'autre jour ?

Lily s'était approchée d'un pilier et s'y adossa, observant le visage mince et cireux.

- Ce n'était rien, - assura Rogue. Une simple plaisanterie, rien de plus …

- C'était de la magie noire. Si tu trouves ça drôle …

- Et tout ce que font Potter et ses copains ? - répliqua Rogue.

Son visage se colora à nouveau. Il était apparemment incapable de contenir sa rancœur. Que Lily défende Potter après ce qu'il avait entendu lui était insupportable.

- Qu'est-ce que Potter a à voir là-dedans ? - s'étonna Lily.

- Ils sortent en douce la nuit. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez ce Lupin. Où va-t-il comme ça ?

- Il est malade , -répondit Lily. C'est ce qu'on dit …

- Tous les mois à la pleine lune ?

Lily tiqua, ainsi donc lui aussi avait compris. Il lui avait fait part de ses théories, ce qui avait poussé Lily à enquêter. Mais maintenant qu'elle était quasiment sûre d'elle, elle sentait qu'il valait mieux dénier, surtout face à son ami.

- Je connais ta théorie, - reprit Lily, d'un ton glacial. D'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu tellement obsédé par eux ? Pourquoi t'occupes-tu de ce qu'ils fabriquent la nuit ?

- J'essaye simplement de te montrer qu'ils ne sont pas aussi merveilleux que tout le monde semble le croire.

L'intensité du regard de Rogue fit rougir Lily. D'accord, Lily trouvait Potter séduisant et attirant par sa plastique, mais c'était tout !

- Eux, au moins, ne pratiquent pas la magie noire.

Elle baissa la voix.

- Et tu es bien ingrat. J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé l'autre nuit. Tu t'es faufilé dans ce tunnel, sous le Saule cogneur, et James Potter t'a sauvé de ce qu'il y a là-bas...

Les traits de Rogue se déformèrent et il bredouilla :

- Sauvé ? Sauvé ? Tu crois qu'il jouait les héros ? C'était sa peau qu'il sauvait et celle de ses amis ! Tu ne vas pas... Je ne te permettrai pas...

- Me permettre? Me _permettre _?

Les yeux d'un vert brillant de Lily n'étaient plus que deux fentes. Rogue battit aussitôt en retraite.

- Je ne voulais pas dire... Simplement, je ne veux pas que le ridicule te... Tu lui plais, à James Potter !

Les mots semblaient lui avoir été arrachés de la bouche contre son gré.

- Et il n'est pas... Tout le monde pense... Le grand héros du Quidditch...

L'amertume de Rogue, son aversion le rendaient incohérent et les sourcils de Lily se haussaient de plus en plus à mesure qu'il parlait.

- Je sais que James Potter est un voyou arrogant, - l'interrompit Lily. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me le dire. Mais l'idée que se font Mulciber et Avery de l'humour relève de la pure et simple malfaisance. La malfaisance, Sev. Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être ami avec eux.

Cependant, Rogue n'écoutait plus les déblatérations de son amie. Dès l'instant où elle avait insulté James Potter, le corps de Rogue s'était détendu et lorsqu'ils marchèrent à nouveau côte à côte, son pas paraissait plus léger …

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Severus tournait encore dans sa tête. Allongée sur son lit dans son dortoir, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Ses amies Mary MacDonald et Marlène McKinnon la regardait cogiter toute seule, tout en lisant les derniers numéros de _Sorcière Hebdo_.

- Franchement Lily, - soupira Marlène, une grande brune aux yeux noirs – qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu sois aussi tourmentée ?

- C'est encore Potter qui t'as énervée ? - demanda Mary, une blonde aux yeux bleus.

Lily leva la tête vers ses amies, elle ne pouvait décemment pas leur dire ce qui la taraudait. D'autant plus qu'elle n'avait pas de preuves tangibles, et même ! Si ses soupçons s'avéraient être vrais, ça ne les concernaient pas. Elle décida donc d'éluder leurs questions en prétextant devoir accomplir ses rondes de préfet. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et chercha de l'œil son homologue masculin. Elle le repéra assis avec le reste de sa bande sur les fauteuils près de la cheminée. Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux, James la repéra.

- Evans, - fit-il avec un sourire charmeur – que nous vaux le plaisir de ta visite ? Dis moi tu es toujours aussi belle, ça te dirais pas de sortir avec moi ? - conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

Lily lui lança un regard noir et l'ignora avec superbe.

- Remus ? - demanda-t-elle doucement – Tu viens ? Il faut qu'on aille faire nos rondes.

- Oh ! Bien sûr Lily ! - répondit le lycanthrope avec un sourire.

La Tigresse Rousse lui rendit son sourire et le couva du regard, sous les yeux médusés d'un certain brun. Remus les salua et s'éloigna avec Lily en direction du trou qui leur permettait de sortir de leur salle commune. Resté dans la salle, James ne se remettait pas de ce qui venait de se passer. Sirius était plié de rire, vite imité par Peter.

- Et bien mon cher Cornedrue, on dirais que ta belle est plus intéressée par Lunard que par toi.

Grommelant dans sa barbe des borborygmes comme « Faux frères, stupide loup ... », James monta dans son dortoir.

À la lumière de leurs baguettes, tout était calme. C'était comme si la guerre qui faisait rage dehors s'arrêtait aux portes du château. C'était paisible. Mais Lily redoutait ce moment, cependant en bonne Gryffondor elle prit son courage à deux mains et inspira.

- Remus, - commença-t-elle – je sais... Je sais tout à ton propos.

Le concerné arrêta de marcher et son sourire se fana. Que venait-elle de dire ?

- Pardon ? - balbutia-t-il.

- Je sais tout, à propos de tes absences et de ta maladie... Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, – s'empressa t-elle d'ajouter voyant la panique gagner le visage de son ami – ça ne change rien pour moi que tu sois un lycanthrope.

Remus se figea. Ainsi donc elle savait. C'était finit. Il pouvait dire adieu à Poudlard, à ses amis... Les larmes embuèrent son regard.

- Oh Remus ! - Lily prit son compagnon dans ses bras – Ne pleure pas, je t'ai dit que ça ne changeait rien pour moi. Tu es et tu resteras mon ami quoi qu'il arrive !

- Oh Lily ! - le garçon pleura dans le cou de la rousse – Je suis désolé, tellement désolé. Je ne voulais pas te mentir mais je ne pouvais pas t'avouer ce que je suis. J'ai honte, réelement honte de ce que je suis. Je ne suis qu'une bête, un monstre. Je n'aurais jamais dû entrer à Poudlard ! Je suis un danger ! Je devrais mourir ! Et James, Sirius et Peter, je les met en dan...

La claque résonna dans le couloir, se répétant jusque dans les fondations. Lily, les larmes aux yeux, avait sa main droite tendue. Remus se tenait la joue gauche, abasourdie par le geste.

- NE DIS PLUS JAMAIS ÇA ! Tu m'entends Remus ? Je te l'interdit ! Comment tu peux oser dire des ignominies pareilles ? Tu es l'une des personnes les plus merveilleuses que je connaisse ! Tu es toujours entrain d'aider ceux qui en ont besoin. Tu calmes parfois les imbéciles qui te servent d'amis ! Alors tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu es un monstre - hurla Lily, les larmes coulant de ses yeux émeraudes.

- Tu es une amie formidable Lily, je ne te mérite pas … - sanglota le châtain.


	3. Déchirement et rapprochement Part 1

**Coucou, alors je m'excuse par avance : ce chapitre est en gros un copié-collé du chapitre 28 de ODP « Le Pire souvenir de Rogue », normalement tout devait tenir sur un chapitre mais finalement je l'ai séparé en deux. Donc la première partie n'est pas intéressante … MEA CULPA ! Toujours merci à Sewen !**

* * *

**III – Déchirement et rapprochement. - Partie 1**

Juin arriva rapidement et avec lui, les examens pour les 5è et 7è années. Alors que le reste du château profitait de la chaleur et du soleil pour se prélasser dans le parc, les concernés passaient leur temps à la bibliothèque ou dans leurs salles communes, révisant tout ce qu'ils avaient appris depuis leur entrée au château.

Lily était littéralement débordée, elle prenait ces examens très à cœur et en tant que meilleure élève de sa promotion, elle était souvent sollicitée pour donner des cours de soutiens à ceux qui étaient dépassés. D'autant plus que les Maraudeurs avaient décidé de détendre l'atmosphère pour les rouge et or, multipliant les blagues et harcelant les Serpentard. Lily devait donc continuellement user de son rôle de Préfète pour les calmer, sans grand succès, l'amenant à hurler sur eux. Encore et encore …

Les élèves de 5è année étaient réunis dans la Grande Salle, mais les quatre tables auxquelles les élèves des différentes maisons prenaient leurs repas avaient disparu. À la place, il y avait une bonne centaine de tables beaucoup plus petites, tournées dans la même direction. Un élève était assis à chacune d'elles, la tête penchée, occupé à écrire sur un rouleau de parchemin. On n'entendait que le grattement des plumes et de temps en temps un froissement de papier lorsque quelqu'un remuait son parchemin. De toute évidence, c'était un jour d'examen.

Le soleil projetait des flots de lumière à travers les hautes fenêtres, illuminant les têtes penchées qui étincelaient de reflets bruns, cuivrés ou dorés selon la couleur des cheveux.

Assis à une table, Rogue paraissait maigre, noueux et blafard, comme une plante qu'on aurait abandonnée dans l'obscurité. Ses cheveux longs, ternes et graisseux pendaient sur la table, et son nez crochu touchait presque le parchemin sur lequel il écrivait. Sur ce dernier on pouvait lire l'intitulé du questionnaire d'examen :

DÉFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL

BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE

La main su Serpentard volait littéralement à la surface de son parchemin. Il avait écrit au moins trente centimètres de plus que ses voisins les plus proches, malgré son écriture minuscule et serrée.

Plus que cinq minutes ! - fit la voix de Flitwick qui avançait un peu plus loin entre les tables.

Le professeur Flitwick passa devant un élève aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés... Très ébouriffés...

Le garçon s'était redressé à présent, il posait sa plume, reprenait son parchemin au début pour relire ce qu'il avait écrit.

James bâilla en ouvrant grand la bouche et se passa la main dans les cheveux en les ébouriffant encore un peu plus. Puis après avoir jeté un regard au professeur Flitwick, il se tourna sur son siège et adressa un sourire à un autre élève assis quatre rang derrière. Ce dernier lui répondit en levant le pouce. Sirius était confortablement installé sur sa chaise qu'il balançait d'avant en arrière. Il était très beau , ses cheveux bruns tombaient sur ses yeux avec une sorte d'élégance désinvolte et une fille assise derrière lui l'observait d'un œil plein d'espoir, bien qu'il n'eût aucun regard pour elle.

Deux tables plus loin, Remus paraissait pâle et faible et semblait absorbé dans sa copie d'examen. Les sourcils légèrement froncés, il relisait ses réponses en se grattant le menton avec le bout de sa plume. Peter, lui, paraissait anxieux, se rongeait les ongles, les yeux fixés sur son parchemin, le bout de ses chaussures raclant le sol. De temps à autre , il jetait un coup d'œil à la copie de son voisin en espérant y lire quelque chose.

James, à présent, griffonnait quelque chose sur un morceau de parchemin. Il avait dessiné un Vif d'or et traçait à présent les lettres « L. E. ».

Posez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît ! - couina le professeur Flitwick. Cela vous concerne également, Stebbins ! Veuillez rester assis pendant que je ramasse les parchemins ! _Accio !_

Plus d'une centaine de parchemins s'envolèrent aussitôt pour atterrir avec force entre les bras tendus de Flitwick qui tomba à la renverse sous le choc. Il y eut quelques rires et deux élèves, parmi ceux assis au premier rang, se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever.

Merci... Merci, - dit le professeur Flitwick d'une voix haletante. Très bien, vous pouvez sortir, maintenant !

Entre-temps, James avait enjolivé les lettres « L. E. » qu'il raya brusquement. Puis il se leva d'un bond, fourra sa plume et son questionnaire d'examen dans son sac qu'il balança sur son épaule et attendit que Sirius vienne le rejoindre.

Ça t'a plu, la question dix, Lunard ? - demanda Sirius tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée.

J'ai adoré, - répondit vivement Lupin. _Donnez cinq_ _signes permettant d'identifier un loup-garou._ Excellente question.

Tu crois que tu as réussi à les trouver tous ? - demanda James d'un ton faussement inquiet.

Je pense que oui, - répondit Lupin très sérieusement.

Ils se mêlèrent à la foule qui se pressait aux portes du hall, avide de sortir dans le parc ensoleillé.

Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise. Deuxième signe : il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin.

Queudver, qui les avait rejoints, fut le seul à ne pas rire.

Moi, j'ai mis la forme du museau, les pupilles des yeux et la queue touffue, - dit-il d'un air anxieux – mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre...

Tu es donc tellement bête, Queudver ? - dit James, irrité. Tu fréquentes pourtant un loup-garou une fois par mois...

Pas si fort, - implora Lupin.

James et ses trois amis traversèrent la pelouse en direction du lac.

Moi, j'ai trouvé que c'était du gâteau, cet examen, - répliqua Sirius. Je serais surpris si je n'obtenait pas un Optimal.

Moi aussi, - dit James.

Il mit une main dans sa poche et en retira un Vif d'or qui se débattait.

Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

Je l'ai piqué, - dit James d'un ton désinvolte.

Il se mit à jouer avec le Vif d'or qu'il laissait s'envoler à une trentaine de centimètres avant de le rattraper. Ses réflexes étaient excellents et Queudver paraissait impressionné.

Lupin avait sortit un livre qu'il s'était mit à lire. Sirius regardait les autres élèves se presser sur la pelouse. Il affichait un air hautain et ennuyé, mais avec beaucoup d'élégance. James, lui, continuait de jouer avec le Vif d'or qu'il laissait filer de plus en plus loin et rattrapait à la dernière seconde, au moment il était presque parvenu à s'échapper. Queudver le regardait bouche bée. Chaque fois que James réussissait à saisir le Vif d'extrême justesse, Queudver étouffait une exclamation et applaudissait. James jetait alors un regard vers les filles assises au bord du lac.

Range ça, tu veux ? - finit par dire Sirius, – une fois de plus, James venait de rattraper le Vif d'or d'un geste virtuose et Queudver avait poussé un cri d'admiration -, sinon Queudver va tellement s'exciter qu'il finira par s'oublier.

Queudver rosit légèrement et James eut un sourire.

Si ça te gêne..., - dit-il en rangeant le Vif d'or dans sa poche.

Je m'ennuie, - soupira Sirius. J'aimerais bien que ce soit la pleine lune.

Espère toujours, - dit Lupin d'un ton grave derrière son livre. Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens...

Il lui tendit son livre mais Sirius renifla d'un ton méprisant.

Je n'ai pas besoin de ces idioties, je sais déjà tout.

Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol, - dit James à voix basse. Regarde qui est là …

* * *

**Voilà, oui je sais c'est décevant comme suite, et je m'en excuse. Mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite. Petit jeu : Savez vous ce qu'il va se passer et ses conséquences ? **


	4. Déchirement et rapprochement Part 2

**Me revoilà, la suite et fin des BUSE. Presque plus de copié-collé et évènement entre James et Lily.**

**Bonne lecture ! Toujours merci à Sewen, ma béta.**

* * *

**IV - Déchirement et rapprochement. Partie 2**

_Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol, - dit James à voix basse. Regarde qui est là …_

* * *

Sirius tourna la tête et s'immobilisa comme un chien qui vient de sentir la piste d'un lapin.

- Parfait, - murmura-t-il. _Servilus_.

Rogue s'était relevé et rangeait le questionnaire des BUSE dans son sac. Lorsqu'il quitta l'ombre des buissons et s'éloigna sur la pelouse, Sirius et James se levèrent à leur tour.

Lupin et Queudver restèrent assis. Lupin était toujours plongé dans son livre mais ses yeux restaient immobiles et une légère ride était apparue entre ses sourcils. Queudver regarda successivement Sirius et James, puis Rogue, une expression d'avidité sur le visage.

- Ça va, Servilus ? - lança James d'une voix forte.

Rogue réagit si vite qu'il semblait s'être attendu à cette attaque. Lâchant son sac, il plongea la main dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier et sa baguette était à moitié levée lorsque James cria :

_- Expelliarmus !_

La baguette magique de Rogue fit un bond de quatre mètres dans les airs et retomba derrière lui avec un petit bruit mat. Sirius éclata d'un grand rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement.

_- Impedimenta !_ - dit-il en pointant sa propre baguette sur Rogue qui fut projeté à terre au moment où il plongeait pour ramasser la sienne.

Autour d'eux, les élèves s'étaient retournés et regardaient. Plusieurs d'entre eux se levèrent pour venir voir d'un peu plus près. Certains semblaient inquiets, d'autres avaient l'air de s'amuser.

Rogue était allongé par terre, le souffle court. James et Sirius s'avancèrent vers lui, leurs baguettes brandies. En même temps, James lançait des regards par dessus son épaule vers les filles assises au bord du lac. Queudver était également debout à présent. Il avait contourné Lupin pour mieux voir et contemplait le spectacle avec délectation.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ? - demanda James.

- Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, - dit Sirius d'un air mauvais. Il va y avoir de grosses tâches de gras sur toute sa copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.

Des rires s'élevèrent un peu partout. De toute évidence, Rogue n'était pas très aimé. Queudver émit un ricanement aigu. Rogue essayait de se relever mais le maléfice agissait encore sur lui. Il se débattait comme s'il était attaché par d'invisibles cordes.

- Attends... un peu, - haleta-t-il en regardant James avec une expression de haine. Attends... un peu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ? - demanda Sirius avec froideur. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?

Rogue laissa échapper un flot de jurons et de formules magiques mais avec sa baguette à trois mètres de lui, rien ne se passait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche, - dit James d'un ton glacial. _Récurvite !_

Des bulles de savon roses s'échappèrent alors de la bouche de Rogue. La mousse qui recouvrait ses lèvres le faisait tousser, l'étouffait à moitié...

- Laissez-le TRANQUILLE !

James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se passa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux.

L'une des filles assises au bord du lac s'était levée et s'approchait d'eux. Elle avait une épaisse chevelure roux foncé qui lui tombait sur les épaules et d'extraordinaires yeux verts en amande.

- Ça va, Evans ? - demanda James.

Tout à coup, le ton de sa voix était devenu beaucoup plus agréable, plus grave, plus mûr.

- Laisse-le tranquille, - répéta Lily.

Elle regardait James avec la plus grande répugnance.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- Et bien voilà, - répondit James qui sembla réfléchir à la question – le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Un bon nombre d'élèves éclatèrent de rire, y compris Sirius et Queudver, mais Lupin, toujours concentré sur son livre, resta impassible, tout comme Lily.

- Tu te crois très drôle, - dit-elle d'un ton glacial – mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. Laisse-le _tranquille_ !

Lily crachait les mots, bien qu'elle n'en pensait pas la moitié. Mais le stress, la fatigue, et la colère en ce moment précis lui faisait dire tout ce qu'elle pensait qui pourrait blesser Potter.

- C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, - répondit précipitamment James. Allez... Sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Derrière lui, les effets du maléfice d'Entrave se dissipaient. Rogue rampait imperceptiblement vers sa baguette en crachant de la mousse de savon.

- Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix qu'entre toi et le calmar géant, - répondit Lily.

- Pas de chance, Cornedrue, - dit vivement Sirius qui se tourna à nouveau vers Rogue. Oh ! Attention !

Mais il était trop tard. Rogue avait pointé sa baguette droit sur James. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue de James, éclaboussant sa robe de sang. Lily assista à la scène, interdite. Severus, son ami de toujours, venait de faire usage d'un sort offensif sur un élève. Il l'avait blessé, et intentionnellement ! James fit volte-face. Un deuxième éclair de lumière plus tard, Rogue se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, les pieds en l'air. Le bas de sa robe était tombé sur sa tête, révélant deux jambes maigres et un caleçon grisâtre.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule des élèves. Sirius, James et Queudver rugissaient de rire.

Lily, dont le visage furieux avait un instant tressailli comme si elle allait sourire, lança :

- Fais-le descendre !

- Mais certainement, - dit James.

Il donna un léger coup de baguette et Rogue retomba par terre comme un petit tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever, la baguette brandie, mais Sirius s'exclama :

_- Petrificus Totalus !_ Et Rogue bascula à nouveau par terre, raide comme une planche.

C'en fût trop pour Lily qui ne pouvait supporter la violence gratuite.

- LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE ! - hurla-t-elle.

Elle avait sorti sa propre baguette, à présent, sous l'œil méfiant de James et Sirius.

- Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, - dit James avec gravité.

- Alors, libère-le du maléfice !

James poussa un profond soupir puis se tourna vers Rogue et marmonna la formule de l'anti-sort.

- Et voilà, - dit-il tandis que Rogue se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Boube comme elle !

Lily cligna des yeux.

- Très bien, - dit-elle froidement. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Servilus_.

- Fais des excuses à Evans ! - rugit James d'une voix menaçante, sa baguette magique pointée sur Rogue.

- Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser ! - s'écria Lily en se tournant vers James. Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

- Quoi ? - protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de... tu-sais-quoi !

- Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de son balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna à grands pas.

- Evans ! - lui cria James. EVANS !

Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? - dit James en essayant sans succès de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une question très secondaire à laquelle il n'attachait aucune importance.

- Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux, - répondit Sirius.

- Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien, - marmonna James qui paraissait furieux à présent. Très bien...

Il y eut un autre éclair de lumière et Rogue se retrouva à nouveau suspendu les pieds en l'air.

- Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?

Mais il n'eut le temps de le faire, Lupin s'était levé et lui attrapa le bras.

- Ça suffit James, - ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure et ferme. Tu as suffisamment blessé de personnes aujourd'hui. Pense à Lily !

James abaissa sa baguette l'air penaud.

- Tu as raison... Rentrez sans moi...

Sur ces mots il partit vers un coin du parc isolé où il s'allongea tout en repensant à l'air furieux de sa belle.

* * *

Quand il rentra dans la salle commune, la nuit était déjà tombée et nombre d'élèves étaient partis se coucher. Il s'approcha de la cheminée où se trouvait les Maraudeurs, accompagnés de Mary et Marlène.

- Mais où est Lily ? - demanda-t-il inquiet.

Tous lui adressèrent un visage déconfit.

- James, il faut que je te parle, - lui dit Marlène.


	5. Déchirement et rapprochement Part 3

**Me revoilà, dernier passage où il y a du copier-collé du canon ! Issu de RM ! Sinon le reste est de moi. **

**Merci Sewen pour la correction plus qu'efficace, et merci à soln96 pour ses reviews !**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**V – Déchirement et rapprochement. Partie 3**

_- James, il faut que je te parle, - lui dit Marlène._

James suivit Marlène vers un renfoncement dans un coin de la salle commune où se trouvait une fenêtre donnant sur le parc, et qui permettait d'être isolé.

_- Assurdiato !_ - lança Marlène.

Elle se tourna vers James et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés. James, de plus en plus inquiet, s'exécuta sans un mot. Marlène le regarda pendant un moment, cherchant ses mots. Ne pouvant en supporter d'avantage, James rompit le silence.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Marlène ? Est-ce que Lily va bien ? Où est-elle ? - questionna-t-il à toute vitesse.

- James, du calme. - ordonna la brune. Tout d'abord, il faut que tu saches que ce que tu as fait cet après-midi a profondément blessé Lily...

- Mais ce n'était qu'une blague, - la coupa James – contre Rogue. Je comprend que Lily prenne son rôle de préfète à cœur mais tout de même, ce n'est que Servilus. Et en plus il l'a traitée de … de tu-sais-quoi ! - argumenta-t-il.

- James... Rogue n'est pas n'importe qui pour Lily.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils sortent ensemble ? - s'horrifia James qui pâlit d'un coup.

- Non, - Marlène ignora le soupir de soulagement du brun – mais Rogue fût le premier ami de Lily, celui qui lui a fait découvrir le monde magique. Il l'a épaulée quand sa sœur a … Enfin quand elle a eu des moments difficiles. Puis il a commencé à fréquenter de mauvaises personnes et à se plonger dans la magie noire. Mais Lily l'a défendu. Même quand il vous insultait ou que nous lui disions de rompre les liens avec lui. Alors aujourd'hui, quand vous vous en êtes prit à lui, – Non je ne le défend pas – Lily s'est emportée et quand il a dit _ces_ mots, quelque chose en elle s'est brisée. C'est comme-ci _notre_ Lily avait disparue... On ne l'a croisée que vite fait dans un couloir, mais elle agissait comme un automate. On a pas réussi à la retrouver... James ?

Ce dernier s'était levé et était partit à toute vitesse dans son dortoir, sous les yeux médusés des Maraudeurs et des filles. Là-haut, il récupéra sa cape d'invisibilité et la Carte du Maraudeur. C'était un objet très pratique qui représentait l'ensemble de Poudlard ainsi que ses occupants, tout en montrant leurs déplacements en temps et en heures. Il repéra Lily en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Un frisson glacé le parcourut, si Lily était là-haut s'était soit pour réfléchir seule soit pour... Il préféra ne pas penser à la deuxième hypothèse. Il déboula les escaliers et traversa la salle commune en un éclair.

- Est-ce qu'on devrait le suivre ? - demanda Mary.

- Non je ne pense pas, - tempéra Remus – attendons plutôt aussi. Demain on a l'épreuve de Métamorphose.

Sirius le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme si Remus venait de dire une ignominie.

* * *

James monta silencieusement les marches de la tour d'astronomie, ne voulant pas faire peur à Lily. Il atteint le haut et enleva sa cape d'invisibilité.

Lily était accoudée à la rembarre, le visage dans les mains,ses longs cheveux fouettant l'air. Elle réfléchissait, à sa vie, à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce devait être un rêve... Oui, avec le stress des examens elle avait dût s'endormir. Il n y avait pas d'autre explications. Ou plutôt elle ne voulait pas voir d'autres explications. Comment Severus, son ami d'enfance, avait-il pu lui dire ça ?

Plongée dans son monde à part, Lily était comme un automate. Elle agissait de manière par réflexes et n'avait aucune conscience de ce qu'il y avait aux alentours. Elle n'entendit pas James l'appeler. Ce ne fût que quand il lui lança un _Revigor !_ qu'elle sembla reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même. Elle chancela un instant puis tourna la tête de droite à gauche pour se repérer.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je fait là ? - se questionna-t-elle à haute voix.

- Lily... - dit James d'une voix faible.

La concernée fit volte-face et la fureur envahit à nouveau son visage.

- Toi ! - cracha-t-elle – Comment _oses_-tu venir me voir ? Après ce que tu as fait ! Je ne te le pardonnerais _jamais _! - elle accompagna sa phrase d'une violente claque sur la joue de James.

Croyant que cela suffirait elle allait s'engouffrer dans les escaliers quand James l'emprisonna dans ses bras et la tint contre lui. La rousse essaya de se débattre en hurlant contre James.

- Lâche moi Potter ! Je te hais ! Je te déteste !

À chaque mot elle frappait le torse de James, de moins en moins fort à mesure qu'elle vidait son sac. Les larmes commencèrent à couler d'elle-même.

- Chut... Pleure ma Lily, pleure. Ça te fera du bien, allez vide ton sac, crie contre moi, et retrouve ton si beau sourire.

C'en fût trop pour Lily qui laissa exploser sa peine. Elle hurla contre le torse de James, hurla sa peine, sa douleur, son désespoir. Les larmes ravageaient son visage mais James la maintint serrée contre lui, comme pour la protéger, lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas seule. Il plongea le nez sur le haut de son crâne et en huma l'odeur. Une douce odeur de lys.

- Je... te... hais... - sanglota-t-elle.

Mais James ne sût pas si elle s'adressait à lui ou à Rogue. Puis il n'y eut plus que des reniflements, et soudain plus rien. James s'affola, il crut qu'elle venait de faire une syncope, mais il fut rassuré quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était juste endormie. James la prit dans ses bras et, cape sous le bras, la ramena dans la salle commune. Sur le chemin, il l'entendit soupirer dans son sommeil « James... ». Ce dernier se promit de ne jamais raconter ce moment, du moins pas pour l'instant.

* * *

Lily se réveilla le lendemain matin dans son lit. N'ayant aucun souvenirs depuis l'altercation, elle se leva en trombe en quête d'informations. Mais elle se souvint qu'aujourd'hui ils avaient l'épreuve de Métamorphose et que donc elle devrait attendre ce soir pour avoir des réponses.

La journée fût longue pour la rousse, elle avait élaborée différentes théories sur ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Cependant, elle ignora superbement Rogue et Potter toute la journée, ce qui parut blesser le dernier. « Tiens ? - se dit Lily – Depuis quand Potter est blessé quand je l'ignore ? ».

Le soir venu, Lily était assis sur un canapé et profitait d'une pause pour décompresser un peu, et se préparer à questionner ses amies. Car oui, Lily savait être très ferme pour obtenir ce dont elle avait besoin. Mais lorsque Mary arriva, elle n'eut pas le temps de parler.

- Lily ! Il y a … Rogue dehors devant la Grosse Dame, il veux te voir.

- Dit lui de partir, je ne veux plus le voir ! Jamais !

- Je sais, c'est ce que je lui ai dit, mais il a menacé de dormir devant le tableau tant que tu n'iras pas le voir.

Lily soupira, quand est-ce qu'elle pourrait avoir la paix par Merlin ? Elle sortit de la Salle Commune et fût assailli par le vert et argent.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Je suis désolé !

- Épargne ta salive.

C'était le soir. Lily, vêtue d'une robe de chambre, se tenait, les bras croisés, devant le portrait de la grosse dame, à l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor.

- Je suis sortie seulement parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

- C'est vrai. Je l'aurais fait. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a simplement...

- Échappé ?

Il n'y avait aucune pitié dans la voix de Lily.

- Il est trop tard. Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers amis Mangemorts... Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot.

- Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne.

- Non... Écoute, je ne voulais pas...

- … me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

Luttant avec lui-même, il était sur le point de parler. Mais avec un regard méprisant, Lily tourna les talons et se glissa par le trou du portrait, mettant ainsi fin à une amitié d'enfance.


	6. La fête

**Voila la suite ! Par contre dans le mois à venir la publication sera plus lente, je travaille et j'ai moins le temps pour écrire à l'avance.**

**Merci pour les follows, favorites et reviews :**

**Starky : Merci :) J'espère que ça va continuer à te plaire.**

**CFLM angel : Oui je sais :/ Mais pour la cohérence je n'ai pas eu le choix, mais maintenant il ne devrait plus y en avoir !**

**gleeksforever98 : Voila ! Mais avec eux c'est un pas en avant et trois pas en arrière ! ^^**

* * *

**VI – La fête.**

Lily dût attendre le lendemain pour questionner ses amies. Et elle n'y alla pas de main morte. Première levée, elle réveilla ses compagnes à coup d'_aguamenti_, ce qui ne plus trop aux jeunes femmes.

- Mais tu es folle ! - hurla Marlène qui détestait qu'on la réveille, c'était déjà la croix et la bannière quand elle devait aller en cours, alors le samedi... !

- Bon les filles, - tempéra Lily – vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour ? Après l'examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

Mary et Marlène se regardèrent, gênées. Comment aborder ce sujet, qui mettrait à coup sûr Lily dans un état de rage, avec délicatesse et diplomatie. D'un accord tacite, elles décidèrent que ce serait Mary, la plus douce des deux, qui lui parlerait.

- Et bien, - commença-t-elle, gênée – après la... l'incident, tu es entrée dans une sorte de transe, tu étais là mais tu agissais comme un robot. Ensuite James... Je veux dire Potter, - corrigea-t-elle sous l'œil peu amène de Lily – est revenu très tard dans la salle commune et comme les Maraudeurs et nous étions ensemble à vous attendre en discutant, il s'est inquiété de ne pas te voir. Alors Marlène lui a expliqué ton passé et …

- Tu as QUOI ? - s'insurgea la belle rousse.

- Mais enfin... Lily, - tenta de se justifier la concernée.

- LILY ! - rugit Mary d'un ton qui lui était tellement inhabituel que les deux amies en restèrent bouche-bées. ÇA SUFFIT ! ET TU M'ÉCOUTES JUSQU'AU BOUT !

Cette dernière se rassit sur son lit, totalement calmée.

- Bien, je reprend. Donc Marlène lui a expliqué ton passé et James a eu comme un choc. Il est monté en vitesse dans son dortoir et en est redescendu rapidement. Après, c'est lui qui nous l'a raconté. Apparemment il t'aurait retrouvé en haut de la tour d'astronomie et...

Lily n'écoutait plus son amie, des souvenirs lui remontait en mémoire. Potter qui l'appelait, elle qui pleurait contre son torse en le frappant, qui criait sa peine et son désespoir. Potter aurait été... sympa avec elle ? C'était possible ?

- … et ensuite il t'a ramené dans la salle commune en te portant dans ses bras, comme une princesse. Il nous a demander de te mettre au lit puis il nous a raconter toute l'histoire. - conclut la blonde.

La fin de l'année était pour dans trois jours et, pour fêter dignement la fin des examens et des cours, les Maraudeurs décidèrent d'organiser une fête à la hauteur de leur réputation. Les invités étaient triés sur le volet et chacun recevait une lettre magique leur indiquant la date, le lieu et l'heure de la fête, tout en leur empêchant d'en parler à quiconque n'étant pas invité. « De la belle magie, - pensa Lily quand elle reçut sa lettre. » Elle ne savait pas si elle devait y aller. Depuis qu'elle se souvenait de cette soirée, elle n'osait plus croiser le poursuiveur. Elle détestait se sentir redevable, d'autant plus envers lui ! Que devait-elle faire ? Surtout que Mary et Marlène, elles aussi invitées, voulaient vraiment y aller.

- Allez Lily ! - gémit Mary – Viens ! Tu ne viens jamais d'habitude ! Tu verras c'est super cool comme soirée, les Maraudeurs savent vraiment en préparer de superbes !

- Et puis c'est l'occasion de se détendre et de draguer quelques garçons ! - argumenta la brune.

La tigresse rousse finit par capituler. Après tout il y aurait plein de gens, elle ne croiserait pas forcément Potter. Marlène décida alors qu'il était temps qu'elles aillent se faire belle. La brune avait un certain talent pour la mode et le maquillage, alors c'était elle qui s'occupait de la préparation de ses amies. Lily se retrouva donc affublée d'un bustier vert émeraude à lanières noires, faisant ressortir ses magnifiques yeux, accompagné d'un pantalon moulant blanc. Ses cheveux se retrouvèrent en queue de cheval, tenue par un lys blanc. Mary quant à elle se retrouva avec une robe assez courte de couleur turquoise. Marlène, elle, sortit la grand jeu. Un short en jean aux bords déchirés, un haut noir accompagné d'une veste en cuir noire sans manche. Elles étaient prêtes, la chasse était ouverte.

* * *

Les filles se trouvaient au septième étage devant la tapisserie de Barnabas Le Follet. Mais il n y avait pas de porte. Alors qu'elles discutaient sur la forte probabilité d'une énième blague des Maraudeurs, une porte se matérialisa sur le mur. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Sirius, élégamment vêtu.

- Mesdemoiselles, - fit ce dernier avec un clin d'œil – si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense salle chichement décorée. Dans un coin se trouvait un bar, dans un autre un attirail de musique, et tout le confort nécessaire. De nombreuses personnes étaient déjà présentes.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, que la fête de fin d'année commence ! Amusez-vous comme jamais ! - s'enthousiasma James.

Lily et ses amies se dirigèrent vers le bar, là elle prirent chacune une Bièraubeurre et allèrent s'installer sur des chaises. Lily se dit qu'elles aurait aimer avoir une vue sur Poudlard et immédiatement une fenêtre apparue, donnant vue sur le parc et le lac. Soudain, Remus et Peter lancèrent la musique. Les trois amies, excitées, allèrent immédiatement sur la piste de danse se déhancher.

Du coin de l'œil Lily vit Potter, un verre de whisky Pur-Feu à la main, en discussion passionnée avec une Serpentard. Lily resta un instant surprise, non pas du fait qu'il y ait des Serpentard – après tout, certains s'étaient révélés être civils et agréables à vivre – mais plutôt que Potter soit entrain de draguer ! Et sous ses yeux ! La rousse resta interdite. Elle serait... jalouse ? Non, non, pas pour Potter, celui qui lui court après, celui qui a provoquer sa dispute avec Severus, celui qui l'a retrouvée, celui qui l'a consolée, celui qui l'a ramenée... Par Merlin ! Elle devait avoir trop bu, elle devait avoir l'esprit embrouillé, il n'y a pas d'autres explications !

Elle fût interpellée par Cameron, un Serdaigle assez mignon, brun aux yeux verts, avec lequel Lily aimait bien discuter de cours. Il était en Sixième année, mais considérait la rousse comme son égal, voir plus. Il l'invita à boire un verre du côté du bar, ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire. Finalement, la soirée allait peut-être devenir intéressante.

* * *

James finit par se débarrasser de Kim, une Serpentard qui avait apparemment décidée que le Gryffondor serait à elle. Mais, pour préserver sa réputation, il s'entretenait de façon joyeuse avec elle, tout en essayant de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas possible. Soudain il aperçut Lily qui buvait un verre, en grande discussion avec Cameron Wright, ce stupide Serdaigle. James bouillonnait, il voulait aller lui foutre une raclée pour qu'il s'éloigne de SA rousse.

Sirius s'aperçut que son frère de cœur n'allait pas bien. Tout d'abord on ne l'entendait pas, ensuite il ne draguait pas, ne cherchait pas à se rendre intéressant. Pire, il enchaînait verre sur verre. Il décida donc de passer à l'action.

- Eh James ! - interpella-t-il – On se fait un petit concours de drague ?

è Non Sirius, pas envie ce soir. - marmonna-t-il.

* * *

Lily prit la main de Cameron, ce dernier lui plaisait. Spirituel, malin, drôle, elle le trouvait fort charmant.

- Lily tu sais que...

Mais la rousse ne sût jamais ce que Cameron allait lui dire car au même moment le poing de James s'abattit contre sa figure.


	7. Retour à la case départ

**Booon, me revoilà ! Après cette fête un peu ... gâchée, voici sa conclusion? En espérant vous plaire ! **

**Merci Sewen pour sa correction et son soutien !**

**Myriam : C'est plus subtil que ça ! On va bien voir ;)**

* * *

**VII – Retour à la case départ.**

Lily se demandait comment elle avait put en arriver là. La soirée avait pourtant bien commencée, elle avait dansée, bien discuté avec Cameron... Elle lui avait prit la main et ce geste aurait pût signifier un début de relation. La première pour Lily, non pas qu'elle n'avait pas de succès, mais elle préférait se consacrer à ses études plutôt qu'au batifolage. Mais Cameron était intelligent, avec lui elle saurait coupler études et vie affective. Mais, une fois de plus, Potter avait tout gâché. Il fallait qu'il frappe Cameron Wright. Celui-ci accusa le choc et se retrouva à terre.

- Ne touche pas à Lily ! - beugla James, ivre.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Potter ? - hurla la belle rousse. Cam', ça va ?

Elle l'aida à se remettre debout mais il se jeta sur son agresseur. Il lui assena une droite contre la tempe, et un crochet dans l'estomac. Personne ne bougeait, seuls Lily, James et Cameron étaient libres de leurs mouvements. « Un sort de confinement ! Mais personne ne l'a lancé ! » pensa Lily, Mais la vérité était que l'alcool et la tension avait rendus la magie des deux garçons instable et s'était activée d'elle-même, comme cela arrivait chez les enfants en bas-âge ou sous l'effet de fortes émotions. Le sort de confinement était un sort de niveau intermédiaire qui créait une bulle autour de s personnes concernaient et qui figeait tout ce qui était aux alentours, comme dans un état de stase.

- On sait tous ce que tu vaux, Wright ! Tu es peut-être un Serdaigle mais tu es aussi vil qu'un Serpentard ! - lança James alors qu'il se ruait sur l'autre garçon.

- Je vaux déjà mieux que toi ! Tu ne sais que profiter de ton nom et de ta richesse pour te pavaner et prendre les gens de haut. Tu te crois au dessus des Mangemorts mais en fait tu n'es pas mieux qu'eux !

James sortit sa baguette et commença à lancer des sorts avec une habilité extraordinaire pour quelqu'un qui était à moitié ivre. Cameron se mit à riposter à son tour et le sol se mit à se craqueler sous l'impact des sorts. Lily était horrifiée, elle devait faire quelque chose, régir ! Mais comment les arrêter ? Alors elle fit ce que son instinct lui soufflait, elle s'interposa entre les deux.

- LILY ! NON ! - hurla James.

_- Protego !_ - incanta la rousse.

Les deux sorts s'écrasèrent contre la bulle protectrice que forma la jeune femme, cependant ils étaient empreint d'une telle violence que le Charme du Bouclier vola en éclat, et l'onde de choc propulsa Lily contre une table. Bien qu'étourdie, celle-ci se releva et chancela vers Cameron, brisant par la même occasion le cœur de James.

- Ça suffit Cameron, allons-nous en ! - dit-elle.

Mais ce dernier la poussa avec force, l'envoyant à nouveau valser contre une table. Ne s'en souciant guère, il se jeta de nouveau sur James pour se battre, de façon moldue, à nouveau.

- Alors Wright ? Tu ne veux pas avouer que tu veux juste coucher avec Lily, comme tu le fais avec les autres ? Et on en parle d'Héléna Carter que tu as mise enceinte ? Alors. Ne. T'en. Prend. Pas. À. Lily. ! - se mit à assener James avant de mettre Cameron à terre.

Lily, choquée, s'enfuit vers la tour de Gryffondor. On ne la revit pas avant le départ dans le Poudlard Express.

* * *

- Dit Remus, c'est vrai cette histoire à propos de Cameron ? - demanda Lily alors qu'ils s'étaient isolés dans le compartiment des Préfets.

- Lily … - commença-t-il d'une voix douce – Je suis désolé, mais oui. Cameron Wright est un séducteur invétéré... Pire que James et Sirius réunis, pour te dire. L'an dernier il a réellement mit Carter enceinte. C'était censé être un secret, mais on a... comme qui dirait, découvert cette histoire par hasard. Sérieusement Lily, James ne pensait pas à mal. Il voulait juste te protéger. Tu comptes beaucoup pour lui, et pour nous aussi.

- Si je compte tellement pour lui, pourquoi gâche-t-il ma vie ?

- Il faut que tu saches, Lily, que James est une personne merveilleuse. Il a été le premier à m'accepter comme je suis et, même si il fait des blagues aux Serpentard et aux autres élèves, il est doté d'un grand sens de la justice et de l'honneur. Il est prêt à se sacrifier pour ceux qui lui sont chers.

- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais je ne suis qu'un vulgaire pari ! Et je ne suis pas un jouet !– cracha-t-elle avant de quitter précipitamment le wagon.

Le lycanthrope soupira, c'était mal partit pour ces deux là. Et pourtant, il était sûr que Lily ne détestait pas James.

Le lendemain matin, après la soirée, James avait très peu dormi. La douleur des coups, sa colère contre Wright et la déception dans les yeux de Lily le faisait se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Aussi, alors que l'aube pointait, il perçut clairement les coups qu'un hibou donnait contre la fenêtre du dortoir. Il alla lui ouvrir et ce dernier, d'un blanc immaculé, alla se poser sur son lit. James détacha le petit paquet et y découvrit une fiole d'un bleu azur. Elle était accompagnée d'un petit mot où il y était inscrit : « Pour tes blessures. xxx », d'une belle écriture. James avait déjà vu cette écriture quelque part, mais il n'arrivait pas à la situer. Lorsqu'il bût la potion, il ne ressentit plus la douleur, et ses bleus et diverses marques commencèrent à s'estomper, même celle que Rogue lui avait infligée lors de l'examen de BUSE. Cette potion n'était pas quelque chose de facile à réaliser et ce n'est pas Slughorn, le maître des potions et directeur des Serpentard, qui le lui aurait envoyé.

* * *

En cherchant ses amies dans le train, Lily tomba nez à nez avec Cameron. Avant que celle-ci eut le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il prit la parole :

- Lily, il faut que tu me crois ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal ! Tu... tu me plais ! Je sais que dans le passé j'ai fait des erreurs, mais tu me connais !

- Ah oui ? Et Héléna Carter alors ?

- Ce... C'était un accident, Héléna était mon ex et lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte, je lui ai demandé d'avorter. Elle a refusée et on s'est séparés. Je t'en prie Lily, donne moi une chance.

Lily se mordit la lèvre inférieure, devait-elle le croire ? Ou plutôt pouvez-t-elle le croire ? Après Severus qui l'avait trahie... Et Potter qui la harcelait... Arriverait-elle à faire confiance à nouveau ? Elle préféra jouer la carte de la prudence.

- Cameron, - commença-t-elle – ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie mais, c'est les vacances, on ne va pas se voir et puis après la soirée de l'autre jour... Je ne sais pas.

Cameron lui jeta un regard peiné.

- Je comprend.

Et il s'en alla, laissant Lily seule dans le couloir.

* * *

Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾ Lily descendit du train, traînant sa malle derrière elle. Elle était de mauvaise humeur. La fin de sa cinquième année avait vraiment été catastrophique. Elle avait perdue son meilleur ami, quelqu'un la harcelait, et une personne lui avait déclaré sa flamme.

- Lily !

« Oh non pas lui » pensa-t-elle. Elle se retourna vers Potter qui venait de l'interpeller.

- Potter.

- Écoute Lily, je tenais à... - il déglutit – à m'excuser. Mais ne fait pas confiance à Wright. C'est un vrai manipulateur. J'ai surpris votre conversation tout à l'heure. Je tiens à toi, plus que tu ne le crois. Je t'en prie, ne le laisse pas te toucher.

Lily avait les larmes aux yeux à présent.

- Potter, si tu m'aimes vraiment comme tu le dis, alors laisse moi tranquille. Laisse moi vivre ma vie, sans toi...

Elle se retourna et traversa le mur qui séparait le monde magique du monde moldu.

- Lily … - souffla James, les yeux embués.

* * *

**Petite question, pour l'instant vous êtes plus pour James ou pour Cameron ?**


	8. Correspondance

**Bonsoir ! Me voilà avec le chapitre 8, pas très intéressant (même si Sewen le trouve super ^^). Mais bon, il faut bien pour avancer ^^**

**Merci pour vos reviews, follow et favorite ! Ça m'encourage à continuer à écrire !**

**Myriam : Ravi de te revoir ! On va voir comment James va s'y prendre ;)**

**Moiiiiiiiii : Yeah, I'm agree with you. But how he'll conqueer her ? :o**

**Anonyme : Merci beaucoup :) J'espère ne pas trop te faire changer d'avis alors !**

* * *

**VIII – Correspondance **

Lily eut des remords à l'instant même où elle traversa la barrière. Potter ne méritait pas qu'elle lui dise toutes ces horreurs. Après tout il ne voulait que son bien, il voulait juste la mettre en garde.

À peine fût-elle rentrée, ses affaires même pas déballées, qu'elle s'installa à son bureau, chercha un bout de parchemin et se mit à écrire :

_ James,_

_Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit sur le quai. Je ne le pensais pas, enfin, si peut-être un peu. C'est vrai, tu es tellement casse-pied ! Mais au fond je t'admire, tu es toujours là pour tes amis, et tu es doué naturellement …_

Lily s'empressa de rayer ce qu'elle venait d'écrire. Ça n'avait pas de sens, elle, admirer Potter ! Et puis quoi encore. Mais Lily était d'une bonté sans égale, aussi elle prit un petit morceau de parchemin et griffonna dessus : _Je suis désolée._

Elle l'envoya et attendit des heures devant la fenêtre la trace de sa chouette, lui amenant une réponse mais quand celle-ci arriva, elle n'avait pas de missive. Un poids tomba sur la poitrine de Lily, Potter lui en voulait. C'était... finit ? Lily détestait ne pas savoir, c'est pour ça qu'elle passait son temps à étudier, pour tout savoir.

Elle passa la première semaine cloîtrée dans sa chambre, dans une sorte de déprime. Elle n'avait plus goût à rien en plus, quand elle regardait parfois à la fenêtre, il lui arrivait de voir des sorciers vêtus de noirs guetter dans sa rue, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Mais à qui pouvait-elle se confier ?

Les résultats de ses BUSE arrivèrent au début de la seconde semaine, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'elle avait obtenue des Optimal à toutes ses épreuves, cette nouvelle lui redonna un peu le moral.

Elle se rappela la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec le professeur McGonagall lors du conseil d'orientation.

_Lily se présenta devant le bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor, elle toqua et entra._

_- Miss Evans, - dit le professeur – toujours ponctuelle, bien, bien, asseyez-vous. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici, je doit savoir quelles carrières vous envisagez après vos études à Poudlard afin de le noter dans votre dossier et de vous prodiguer les conseils adéquats. Compte tenu de vos résultats, j'ai l'honneur de vous dire que toutes les voies s'offrent à vous. Avez-vous un choix en particulier ?_

_- Eh bien, professeur, pour être honnête avec vous, je sais très bien qu'aux vues de la situation actuelle dans le monde magique, beaucoup de portes me sont fermées. Je suis une née-moldue et avec la montée en puissance des ténèbres, on rejette beaucoup les personnes comme moi. Alors je préfère ne pas me faire de faux espoirs._

_Le professeur de métamorphose la regarda par dessus ses lunettes, cette jeune fille ne cessait de l'impressionner. Même aujourd'hui, alors qu'elle allait entamer ses examens, elle pensait au monde extérieur et à ses conséquences, c'était bien la première élève de sa promotion._

_- Allons Miss Evans, ne vous démoralisez pas ainsi ! Vous êtes brillante, très brillante, et je ferais tout pour vous assurez un avenir, même si ce doit être la dernière chose que je doit faire de ma vie !_

_La jeune fille regarda son professeur avec attention, des gens se souciaient encore des nés-moldus._

_- Merci professeur, si je pouvais le faire, j'aimerais pouvoir me rendre utile, aider les gens en difficultés, pouvoir apporter du bon dans toutes ces ténèbres..._

_- Je vois très bien quel genre de poste vous conviendrait. Je pense que des études de Médicomagie pourraient vous apporter ce dont vous cherchez. Avec votre don naturel pour les potions, votre habileté aux sortilèges et votre grandeur d'âme, vous êtes faites pour cette branche. Cependant, cela recourra à de nombreuses années d'études, et un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Mais je ne me fait pas vraiment de soucis pour vous. Veillez juste à... surveillez vos fréquentations. - l'avertit-elle._

À l'époque, Lily pensait qu'elle parlait de Potter et de ses amis, mais à présent, elle se rendait compte que McGonagall parlait des Serpentard et de Rogue.

Penser à lui lui fit du mal, aussi elle décida donc d'écrire à son ami Remus pour lui faire part de la nouvelle.

_ Remus,_

_Je viens de recevoir les résultats de mes BUSES et j'ai eût des Optimal à toutes mes épreuves, je suis surprise et ravie ! Et toi, qu'est-ce que ça a donné ?_

_Remus, je doit me confier. Tu es le seul à qui je le peux, car Mary et Marlène sont à l'étranger, et elles ne comprendraient pas. Potter t'a sûrement déjà raconté ce qui s'est passé sur le quai de la gare. Mais depuis je me sent mal, je suis comme... déprimée. Je n'aurais pas dut lui parler comme ça, il ne le méritait pas. Je lui ai envoyée un courrier où je m'excusais, mais il ne m'a pas répondu, je me fait du soucis pour lui. Je t'en prie, dit moi si il va bien, malgré tout je m'inquiète pour lui. _

_En plus, en ce moment, je voit beaucoup de gens habillés en noir dans ma rue, je me fait sûrement des idées, mais ça m'inquiète. Et si on s'attaquait à ma famille ? Je me sens perdue._

_ Bien à toi,_

_ Lily._

* * *

La réponse de Remus fut très vague, elle eu juste une réponse concernant ses résultats d'examens. Lily commença à s'enfermer dans une spirale de déprime, elle se réfugia donc dans ses études pour éviter de trop penser. Et puis, maintenant elle allait avoir ses ASPIC à préparer.

Un matin, alors qu'elle se réveillait, elle aperçue un bouquet de lys blanc sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Elle se demanda qui avait bien pût lui envoyer ce présent, mais il n'était pas signé. Qui pouvait donc savoir son secret ? Par la fenêtre, elle vit un gros chien noir qui trottinait de long en large sur le trottoir en face de chez elle. Intriguée, elle se prépara et sortit à sa rencontre. Quand le chien la vit, il eut un moment de stupeur, puis se mit à japper et à sautiller autour de la jeune femme. Amusée, elle voulut le caresser, mais celui-ci détala à toute allure. Lily se demanda quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

* * *

James regardait le visage apaisé de sa belle, elle était si jolie quand elle dormait. Il remarqua sur sa table de chevet un livre assez vieux qu'elle devait lire : Raison et Sentiments de Jane Austen. Le brun regarda sa montre, Sirius devrait venir le remplacer d'ici quelques minutes. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre et fit le tour de la maison sur son balai. Il ne repéra pas de signes suspects. Quand Remus lui avait fait part de sa lettre, James s'était aussitôt décidé à venir surveiller les environs. Sirius, qui avait fuit sa famille et s'était réfugié chez son frère de cœur, l'avait suivit, excité par l'idée de jouer les espions.

Ce dernier venait d'arriver sur son balai, au côté de James.

- Alors, - demanda-t-il – quelque chose à signaler ?

- À part le fait qu'elle soit belle, non rien... - soupira le brun.

- Tu ne lui a pas dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, elle m'a demandé de la laisser tranquille, je le ferais. Je me contenterais de la protéger dans l'ombre.

Sur ces paroles un peu déprimantes, il prit le chemin du retour, pour se reposer quelques heures avant de prendre la relève.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Qui a envoyé le bouquet de lys ? Qui est le chien ? Comment ça va se finir ? **


	9. Confrontation

**Bonjour ! Je sais je suis en retard mais avec Sewen on a eu du mal à bien corrigé ce chapitre, et à le rendre plausible ! Merci de votre fidélité !**

**Gensiane94 : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! Ça m'a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Une de tes questions aura sa réponse dans ce chapitre ;) **

**armand : Merci, James est vraiment amoureux, la preuve est qu'il n'hésitera pas à mourir face à Voldemort pour le retarder !**

**Myriam : À voir ! ;)**

* * *

**IX – Confrontation**

Lily vit le chien noir tout les jours dans les semaines qui suivirent. Au début très méfiant, ce dernier s'était mit à la suivre dans tout ses déplacements. Alors qu'elle chantonnait _Dancing Queen_, une musique moldue entendue à la radio ces derniers jours, elle eut l'impression que Blackie – elle avait nommé ainsi le chien en raison de son pelage et de ses yeux noirs – essayait de reproduire la mélodie. Elle se mit à rire devant le spectacle. Au grès de ses pas, elle finit par arriver dans un vieux square, où l'herbe jaunie craquait sous ses pas. Elle était toute seule, accompagnée de Blackie. Il était devenu son confident, elle lui racontait ses peurs, ses malheurs, ses joies et ses peines. Elle lui avait parlé de James, de Rogue, de son enfance et comment James l'avait harcelée, et des questions qu'elle se posaient. En regardant dans ses yeux, il lui semblait que Blackie la comprenait. Quand elle était triste, il posait sa tête sur ses genoux et la réconfortait.

- Tu sais, - dit-elle un jour au chien – j'aimerais vraiment connaître le _vrai_ James. Celui dont Remus me parle. Il me dit que c'est quelqu'un de gentil, de fidèle et loyal envers ses amis. Il m'a dit ce que James a fait pour lui lorsqu'il a appris qu'il était un loup-garou.

Sirius, sous sa forme de chien, écarquilla les yeux. Evans était au courant ! Est-ce qu'elle en avait parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Mais quand il me parle, il est d'une telle arrogance, d'une telle vanité... Pourquoi ?

Elle regarda Blackie dans les yeux.

- Mais tu ne le sais pas, bien sûr, - fit-elle avec un léger rire cristallin.

Soudain, le chien se leva, retroussa les babines et se mit à grogner.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ? - demanda la jeune femme, apeurée.

Elle entendit alors le craquement de l'herbe et se retourna. Derrière elle se trouvait une silhouette noire encapuchonnée. « Un Mangemort ! » pensa Lily. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard !

- Lily ! Vite, cours !

Lily se retourna vivement, cherchant des yeux la personne qui venait de l'appeler. Elle connaissait cette voix, mais elle ne vit personne.

- James ?

Le chien bondit sur la silhouette noire et se mit à l'attaquer. Lily commença à courir vers la sortie mais le Mangemort réussi à se défaire de l'emprise de Blackie et se rua vers elle. Au moment où il allait se saisir d'elle, un cerf se jeta sur lui, l'envoyant valser quelques mètres plus loin. Le chien se jeta à nouveau sur lui pour l'immobiliser.

Le cerf tourna la tête vers Lily, inclinant la tête, puis désignant la sortie. Mais la rousse était comme paralysée, elle tremblait de tout ses membres et ses jambes ne lui répondaient plus. Le cerf se coucha donc près d'elle et lui fit signe de grimper sur son dos. Celle-ci s'assit sur le côté, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Elle passa les bras autour de son cou et enfouit son visage contre ses poils, laissant quelques larmes couler. Le cerf s'élança au galop, s'éloignant du parc et traversant les ruelles de la banlieue, heureusement désertes. Il s'arrêta devant la maison de la jeune femme et cette dernière se demandait comment le cervidé connaissait cette information. Mais elle passa outre, et enlaça l'animal pour le remercier. Elle huma son odeur et sentit un parfum. Elle l'avait déjà senti quelque part mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler où. Le cerf se dégagea et retourna par où il était arrivé.

- Soit prudent... - murmura Lily.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle demanda à ses parents de ne sortir sous aucun prétextes et, sous leurs interrogations, se rua dans sa chambre pour écrire un message d'alerte à Minerva McGonagall qui pourrait sans doute l'aider, même si elle craignait qu'elle ne se moque de son message. Cependant, quelques heures après que son hibou soit partit avec le billet, la sonnette de la maison des Evans retentit. Lily descendit en catastrophe, alertant ses parents :

- N'ouvrez-pas, allez vous cacher pendant que je vérifie qui est là !

Elle eût pourtant l'heureuse surprise de voir les professeurs Dumbledore et McGonagall sur le seuil de sa maison. Elle dût avoir une drôle d'expression sur le visage car le professeur Dumbledore se mit à rire.

- Bonjour Miss Evans, nous avons bien reçu votre lettre. - dit-il avec malice.

- Oh ! - fût la seule chose qu'elle pût balbutier.

Elle se reprit cependant assez vide, et les invita à entrer chez elle. Cependant, toujours avec cette malice, Dumbledore la prit par surprise.

- Allons Miss Evans, et si nous étions des Mangemorts qui auraient prit du Polynectar pour nous faire passer pour ceux que nous ne sommes pas ? Vous devriez nous poser des questions pour vous assurer de nos identités. Pour ma part, je peux vous dire que j'ai admiré la fois où, en quatrième année, vous avez réussie à envoyer un Poufsouffle de septième année à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine. Pompom a eu du mal à la guérir, pour l'anecdote.

- Voyons Albus ! - maugréa McGonagall – Quant à moi, je peux vous affirmer que messieurs Black et Potter ont écopé de cinquante-trois heures de retenues après avoir crut que lancer des sortilèges d'amnésie sur les professeurs pour leur faire croire qu'il n'y avait pas cours serait une bonne idée.

Lily était devenue toute rouge, gênée par sa bêtise et par les compliments que le directeur venait de lui faire. Elle bafouilla puis finit par les conduire dans le salon, où ils furent rejoints par Mr et Mrs Evans. Ceux-ci connaissaient déjà le professeur de Métamorphose car c'était elle qui était venue en personne apprendre à Lily et ses parents que la petite rousse était une sorcière. Mais la présence de ces deux grands sorciers leur fit comprendre que quelque chose allait mal. Dumbledore fit apparaître du thé qu'elle servit aux personnes présentes.

- Bien, - commença Dumbledore – il faut que vous sachiez que le monde sorcier est actuellement en grande crise. Un grand mage noir sème la terreur et la désolation chez tout ceux qui ne le rejoignent pas, ou qui ne lui conviennent pas. Et c'est le cas des nés-moldus. Il s'avère que plus tôt dans la journée, Lily a été victime d'une attaque d'un de ses sbires. Heureusement elle s'en ait sortie indemne et a eut l'excellent réflexe d'immédiatement avertir le professeur McGonagall qui est aussitôt venue me prévenir. Nous sommes donc venus en urgence et avons réussi à capturer le Mangemort. Grâce à la description de Miss Evans, qui a pu apercevoir le visage de l'agresseur, on savait qu'il s'agissait d'un des membres les plus proche de Voldemort et nous cherchions à mettre la main dessus pour lui soutirer des informations. Ainsi, pour éviter toutes représailles, nous avons lancés de multiples sorts de protection autour de votre quartier. Vous ne craignait donc rien, mais vous devez limiter vos déplacements hors de la zone pour ne pas tomber dans un piège. Si vous apercevez quoique ce soit de suspect, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message par hibou ou par voie moldue, vos lettres m'arriveront et j'enverrais quelqu'un pour examiner la situation.

Les Evans acquiescèrent de concert. Les professeurs prirent donc congés pour aller rejeter quelques sorts avant de repartir. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, le professeur Dumbledore déclara à voix basse.

- Bien joué les garçons, veillez sur elle et prenez en soin !

* * *

Cachés derrière un buisson, James et Sirius se regardèrent en entendant Dumbledore.

- Il nous a repéré ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? - demanda James.

- C'est Dumbledore, avec lui tout est possible.

- Dans ce cas, je vais continuer à la surveiller. - affirma le brun à lunette.

* * *

**Comment vous voyez la suite ? Selon vous, a-t-elle fait le lien cerf/James ? **


	10. À demi-mots

**Chapitre 10 en avance par contre je pense que je vais ralentir un petit peu durant les prochaines semaines, histoire de reprendre un peu d'avance !**

**Merci à Sewen pour son aide incommensurable ! **

**Merci pour vos follows/favorites/reviews ! Ça m'encourage à continuer !**

**Abygayle : Merci ! Heureux que ça t'ai plut ! Haha que de questions ! Mais j'avais déjà les réponses quand j'ai écrit donc tu le sauras en temps voulu ;)**

**Gentiane94 : Haha ! Oui la confiture de framboise il me semble ! Hmm.. Tu vas voir que ça va "évoluer" !**

* * *

**X – À demi-mots**

Les mois de Juillet et Août passèrent sans autres complications. Les relations entre Lily et sa sœur Pétunia continuaient à se détériorer. La rousse passait donc ses journées à étudier et à discuter avec Blackie dans son jardin. Au fil du temps, ils s'étaient adoptés. Blackie était devenu le confident de la jeune fille.

- J'ai eu peur, l'autre jour, quand tu t'es jeté sur le Mangemort. Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Et si tu t'étais blessé ? Tu devrais être plus prudent.

Le chien baissa les oreilles, coupable. Lily repensa à la voix qu'elle avait entendue.

- Tu sais, je crois que j'ai entendue la voix de James. - Le chien redressa la tête. - Mais ça n'a pas de sens, il n'y avait personne et qu'est-ce qu'il ferait ici ? Je pense que j'ai eue si peur que j'ai pensée à quelque chose qui me rassure. - Elle se mit à rire. - C'est drôle tu ne penses pas ? Moi qui pense à Potter quand j'ai peur ! Mais il ne m'a toujours pas donné de nouvelles, et Remus ne me parle pas de lui... J'ai peur, peur de le perdre mais aussi de le revoir. Je ne sais plus...

Blackie s'allongea, sa tête sur les genoux de la rousse, et se laissa caresser. Sirius allait profiter de la situation, après tout il n'allait pas leur faciliter la tâche en leur avouant ce que chacun espérait.

* * *

James contemplait l'insigne qui accompagnait sa lettre : il avait été nommé Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ! Son rêve se concrétisait ! Cependant, sa joie avait un goût amer : Lily était en danger, le monde sorcier allait de plus en plus mal, Sirius avait fugué de chez ses parents et vivait maintenant chez lui et Lily ne voulait plus lui parler. Il était morose. Il mourrait d'envie de répondre à la jolie rousse, d'aller lui parler, la rassurer mais elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle lui avait dit de ne plus interférer dans sa vie. Alors il allait s'y tenir, bien que cela lui déchire le cœur.

Il se souvint de la première fois où il avait croisé le chemin de la rousse, il était dans le Poudlard Express accompagné de Sirius. C'était leur première année, et les deux compères cherchaient un compartiment de disponible. Ils en trouvèrent un vide puis fût rejoint par deux autres garçons puis par une jeune fille rousse et un garçon pâle au cheveux gras. James chahutait avec Sirius lorsqu'il entendit le garçon au visage pâle s'exclamer dans sa discussion avec la jeune fille :

- Il vaut mieux être à Serpentard !

Il ne pût s'empêcher d'intervenir, endoctriné par son éducation gryffondorienne.

- Serpentard ? Qui a envie d'être un Serpentard ? Moi, je préférerais quitter l'école, pas toi ?

Il interrogeait Sirius qui, lui, ne souriait pas.

- Toute ma famille était à Serpentard, répondit ce dernier.

- Nom de nom ! - s'exclama James. Et moi qui croyais que tu étais quelqu'un de bien !

Sirius eut un sourire.

- Peut-être que je ferai une entorse à la tradition. Où veux-tu être, si tu as le choix ?

James souleva une épée invisible.

_- Si vous allez à Gryffondor, vous rejoindrez les courageux !_ Comme mon père.

Rogue émit une petite exclamation méprisante. James reporta son attention sur lui.

- Ça te pose un problème ?

- Non, - répondit Rogue – bien que son léger ricanement indiquât le contraire. Si tu préfères le biceps à l'intellect...

- Et toi, où comptes-tu aller, étant donné que tu n'as ni l'un ni l'autre ? - lança Sirius.

James éclata de rire. Lily se redressa, le teint rougissant, et regarda successivement James et Sirius avec hostilité.

- Viens, Severus, on va changer de compartiment.

- Oooooooh...

James et Sirius imitèrent sa voix hautaine. Lorsqu'ils furent parti, James souffla : « Ouah ! Quelle fille ! ».

Lors de la répartition, son ami Sirius Black fût envoyé à Gryffondor. Ce dernier rayonnait de bonheur puis la rousse, qui se prénommait Lily Evans, le rejoignit. Enfin, James fût envoyé à son tour chez les rouge et or. Il se mit alors à discuter avec Sirius et Lily. Mais bien vite Lily se mit à détester Black et Potter. Ils étaient trop immatures et elle trop sérieuse. Pourtant James tombait petit à petit amoureux d'elle, et ne supportait pas de la voir avec Rogue. Alors il essayait de se faire remarquer par elle, ce qui fut tout sauf un succès. Avec ses amis il enchaînait heures de colle sur heures de colle, notamment la fois où ils avaient écopé de cinquante-trois heures de retenue après avoir utilisé des bombabouses. Mais Lily avait craqué, elle lui avait demandé de ne plus l'approcher, de lui parler ou d'interférer. Il se contenterait donc de respecter son choix... Parce qu'il l'aimait.

* * *

Lily avait finit sa malle. Prête pour une nouvelle année, elle descendit ses affaires et attendit ses parents pour qu'ils l'emmènent à King's Cross. Elle fût déçue de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à Blackie, ce dernier avait disparu depuis deux jours, et quand elle toqua à la porte de sa sœur elle n'eut aucune réponse, ce qui l'attrista.

Mr et Mme Evans déposèrent leur cadette devant le portail entre la voie 9 et la voie 10. Lily les embrassa en leur promettant d'être prudente et de leur écrire souvent et en leur faisant promettre de rester dans la zone de protection. Elle les quitta et franchit le portail reliant les deux mondes. Elle s'avança parmi la foule amassée sur le quai. Elle repéra Potter et sa bande dans un coin et lorsqu'elle leva la main vers le brun, celui-ci détourna la tête. Lily sentit un poids lui tomber sur la poitrine, James lui en voulait ! Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter, une tornade blonde et une tornade brune se jetèrent sur elle. Lily était contente, elle n'avait pas revue Marlène et Mary depuis deux mois. Mary était partie en France et n'avait pas donnée beaucoup de nouvelles, tout comme Marlène qui, elle, était partie en Italie. Toutes deux se mirent à jacasser sur les visites et les garçons qu'elles avaient rencontrés pendant les vacances, ce qui permis à Lily de ne pas aborder tout de suite ses mésaventures. Alors qu'elles montaient dans le Poudlard Express, Remus héla Lily, lui rappelant que les Préfets devaient se rendre dans leur compartiment. Elle s'arrêta donc pour attendre le lycanthrope. Lorsque Peter, Sirius et James la dépassèrent, ce dernier ne lui accorda même pas un regard ou un sourire. Le poids dans la poitrine de Lily s'alourdit davantage. Elle se constitua un visage de façade et suivit Remus pour l'annuelle réunion d'information pour les préfets. Cette année les Préfets-en-Chef étaient un Serpentard et une Serdaigle.

Une fois la réunion terminée, Lily se mit à patrouiller dans le train, afin de calmer les élèves turbulents. Cependant, cette pensée réjouit un peu Lily car elle se dit que Potter devrait lui adresser la parole pour lui sortir une excuse. Elle passa devant le compartiment de Rogue mais ce dernier, s'étant levé pour lui parler, reçut un regard noir de la jolie rousse, refroidissant ses ardeurs. Cependant elle s'entretint un bon moment avec Cameron qui lui reprocha de ne pas lui avoir écrit pendant les vacances. Elle se retint de lui dire ce qui lui était arrivé, et lui fit un de ses plus beau sourire qui fit fondre le jeune garçon. Elle s'éclipsa, prétextant devoir finir sa ronde. Dans le compartiment des Maraudeurs, elle vit que James manquait à l'appel, et que ces derniers étaient parfaitement sages. Déçue, elle retournait dans le compartiment où Marlène et Mary l'attendait, quand elle croisa James. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, eut un regard dur et fixa le fond du couloir. Alors que Lily allait l'interpeller, celui-ci dit juste un mot.

- Evans.

Et il continua son chemin sans se retourner.

* * *

**Booon ! Le ton est donné ! Selon-vous, comment Lily va réagir ? Va-t-elle revoir Blackie ? Que de questions...**


	11. Amortentia

**Bonjour ! Désolé de l'attente mais voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou qui ont mit ma fiction en favorite/follow, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !**

**Alors, dans ce chapitre il y a une spécificité, la trouverez-vous ? Si oui, je vous expliquerai mon raisonnement dans le prochain chapitre !**

**RaR :**

**QuentinPotter : Merci beaucoup :) ravi que ça te plaise.**

** : Merci ! J'espère continuer à te plaire !**

**sianaha : Lily est têtue, mais James aussi ! Qui gagnera ? ;)**

**Myriam : Comment le fera-t-elle réagir ? ;) Et pour Blackie on ne sait jamais ^^**

**Toujours merci à Sewen pour son aide inestimable ! **

* * *

**Chapitre XI : Amortentia**

Lily frissonna en se levant se matin. Novembre avait apporté avec lui ses vents et le froid s'était répandu sur l'Écosse. À son habitude, elle était la première levée. Aussi, elle réveilla doucement ses amies et, le temps qu'elles émergent, alla prendre une bonne douche chaude pour se réchauffer. Pendant que l'eau chaude dénouait ses muscles, la jolie rousse fit le point sur sa situation : elle était en sixième année, son amitié avec Severus avait prit fin l'an dernier et alors qu'elle commençait à « apprécier » le beau, le talentueux, l'insupportable James Potter ce dernier s'était mit à la fuir comme la peste et à la traitait avec indifférence. Et cette attitude avait profondément blessé la jeune femme. Des coups à la porte ramenèrent Lily à elle, elle se sécha avec sa baguette et se vêtit chaudement afin de ne pas tomber malade : en effet, à cette période de l'année Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière de l'école, devait préparer de nombreuses doses de Pimentine, une potion de son invention contre les coups de froids.

Quand elle sortit, enfin, de la salle de bain elle tomba sur une Mary bien énervée : ces derniers temps elle était devenue encore plus coquette car la blonde était tombée amoureuse... encore. Celle-ci assena un grommellement à Lily et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Cette dernière alla s'asseoir sur son lit et entreprit de se coiffer. Elle fut rejoint par Marlène qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Mary est encore de super humeur ce matin on dirait ! - railla-t-elle.

- Comme tout les matins, - sourit Lily – en même temps elle veut se faire belle pour son amoureux.

- C'est lequel cette fois ? - demanda Marlène.

- Wades il me semble.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt Robins ?

- Non, lui c'était il y a deux semaines.

- Alors ce serait Jones ?

- C'est Adams, bande de commères ! - fit Mary qui sortait de la salle de bain.

- En même temps ça change tellement vite ! - lança la brune.

Et les deux amies partirent dans un fou rire sous l'air gêné de la blonde.

* * *

Arrivées dans la Grande Salle, les trois Gryffondor allèrent s'installer à leur table, qui était la plus éloignée. Lily prit un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier qui traînait sur la table, sûrement abandonné par un élève pressé. Les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes, les Mangemorts continuaient à semer la terreur dans le monde magique et commençaient même à attaquer les moldus. « Personne n'est en sécurité » pensa Lily. Quand elle eut fini de lire les nouvelles, elle releva la tête et ce qu'elle vit la glaça : James était assis à côté d'une fille de cinquième année et avait passé son bras autour de ses épaules. Il semblait lui susurrer des mots doux à l'oreille car la jeune fille rougissait et gloussait. Lily les fusilla du regard et sentit un étau autour de son cœur. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça ?

L'estomac noué, elle se leva et, en passant près de James et de _l'autre_, fit semblant de regarder dans son sac et les bouscula tout les deux, faisant renverser la tasse de café que la Gryffondor tenait dans ses mains sur leurs robes. Lily eut en retour un regard noir de la cinquième année et d'un rictus narquois de la part de Potter. Rougissant, celle-ci s'enfuit vers les cachots où avait lieu son premier cours de la journée. Là, Lily respira à nouveau. Potions, sa matière favorite où elle était dans les bonnes grâces du professeur Slughorn, le maître des Potions du collège. Ce dernier vint ouvrir la porte de la salle et il eut un sourire en découvrant Lily Evans, son élève favorite patientant devant. C'était un homme au ventre rebondi et aux cheveux grisonnant.

- Miss Evans ! Comme je suis ravi de vous voir ! J'espère que le cours d'aujourd'hui va vous plaire, il est assez _spécial_ par rapport à ceux habituels ! Mais je ne vais pas vous gâcher la surprise, entrez donc !

* * *

- Bien ! - fit le professeur. Aujourd'hui je vais vous présenter une potion assez spéciale en effet, elle est interdite d'utilisation et très dangereuse.

Il se décala pour montrer un chaudron où reposait une potion. Aussitôt, Lily écarquilla les yeux. Ça ne pouvait pas être ce dont elle pensait.

- Qui peut me dire de quelle potion il s'agit ? - questionna Slughorn.

Le réflexe de Lily prit le dessus, elle leva la main sans qu'elle le veuille. Le professeur sourit largement à la jeune fille.

- Oui Miss Evans ?

- C'est de l'Amortentia monsieur.

- En effet ! Et j'imagine que vous connaissez ses effets ?

- C'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde ! - expliqua Lily.

- Tout à fait exact ! Vous l'avez identifiée, je suppose, grâce à sa couleur nacrée caractéristique ?

- Et à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissables, - ajouta la Gryffondor. On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus.

- Excellent Miss Evans ! Vingt points pour Gryffondor ! - s'enthousiasma Slughorn. Pourriez-vous nous dire ce que vous, vous sentez ?

Lily rougit et bafouilla. Elle devait dire ce qui l'attirait ?

- Eh bien... Je sens l'odeur des parchemins, des livres neufs et... le parfum d'une personne qui m'est chère et que j'ai rencontré pendant les vacances, - à ces mots James releva la tête mais, étant placé derrière Lily, celle-ci ne s'en aperçut pas.

Le professeur était ravi et reprit son cours.

- Bien sûr, l'Amortentia ne crée pas vraiment un sentiment d'amour. Il est impossible de fabriquer ou d'imiter l'amour. Non, elle produit simplement une forte attirance ou une obsession. Je vais donc vous demander de vous approcher un petit peu pour sentir l'odeur de cette potion et, peut-être, avoir des révélations. - conclut-il avec un air malicieux.

Les élèves se mirent en rang et, excepté Lily, se mirent à sentir tout à tour la potion. Ce fut assez comique pour la jeune fille de voir les réactions de ses camarades, certains avait l'air ravi et d'autres songeurs. Enfin ce fût le tour de Potter et, quand il respira l'odeur, il se mit à pâlir. Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Lily puis se précipita vers ses affaires et parti de la salle de classe, suivit de près par Remus et Sirius. Le professeur les regarda, étonné, puis haussa les épaules.

- Bien, - fit-il – pour la prochaine fois j'aimerais que vous me fassiez quarante centimètres sur la composition, la réglementation et les spécificités de l'Amortentia.

* * *

Lily se creusa la tête toute la journée pour essayer de comprendre l'attitude de Potter en cours de Potions. Elle ne l'avait pas revue depuis et quand elle avait voulue en parler avec ses amis, ces derniers se mirent à la fuir. Pestant contre ces « scroutts à pétard dénué de cerveau », elle rejoignit ses amies à l'heure du déjeuné.

- Je ne comprend pas, - dit Marlène – pourquoi James, Sirius et Remus ont quittés le cours avant la fin.

- Moi non plus, - renchérit Lily – et ça m'énerve de ne pas savoir !

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il aurait pu... sentir l'odeur de la personne qu'il aime vraiment ? - demanda Mary.

Les deux autres la regardèrent stupéfaites, parfois une vision simple des choses est le meilleur moyen de trouver la solution.

- Tu crois vraiment que James est capable d'aimer quelqu'un _réellement _? - se risqua Marlène.

Alors que ses deux amies débattaient sur ce sujet, Lily était perdue dans ses pensées : James... amoureux... Mais de qui ? D'elle ? De quelqu'un d'autre ? Cette simple idée lui tordit l'estomac. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle décida d'aller prendre l'air dehors, seule.

Alors qu'elle longeait le lac, elle alla s'asseoir sous son arbre préféré. Alors que le silence régnait et que la jeune fille était encore dans ses pensées, un bruit la fit sursauter.

* * *

**Voilà ! Alors, à qui appartient l'odeur que Lily a senti ? Et James, qu'a-t-il senti lui ?**

**Et qui va surprendre Lily ?**


	12. À coeur ouvert

**Bonsoir ! Oui je ne suis pas mort ! C'est juste que j'ai pas eu le temps/courage d'écrire la suite ! Bref, passons, j'espère que ça va vous plaire ! ENJOY !**

* * *

**XII – À cœur ouvert.**

Lily se retourna vivement, la baguette tendue devant elle. Elle s'apprêtait à lancer un sort quand elle reconnu Blackie. Ce dernier vint tranquillement se poser près de la jeune fille, la dévisageant de ses yeux gris orageux. Cette dernière poussa un soupir de soulagement puis se rassit près du canidé. Tous les deux gardèrent le silence, contemplant les étoiles, une douce brise faisant frémir les feuilles des arbres.

- Je suis contente de te voir. - finit par dire Lily, rompant ainsi le silence.

- …

- Tu sais, je suis perdue. Je ne me comprend plus. Quand je _le_ voit, mon cœur s'emballe... Mais il est... il est... tellement arrogant ! Et ces derniers temps, il ne me parle plus. Depuis l'épisode du cours de Potions, quand il a senti l'Amortentia. Non, depuis la fin de l'année en fait. Je crois... qu'il a senti l'odeur de la fille qu'il aime véritablement. Et ce n'est pas moi.

- …

Sirius releva soudain la tête, scruta les ténèbres, puis reprit sa position initiale, un petit sourire caché.

- Je suis stupide... J'ai cru que... qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il me disait.

* * *

- Lunard, tu as vu Sirius ? - demanda James d'un ton blasé.

- Il me semble l'avoir vu quitter le château il y a quelques minutes, pourquoi ? - répondit le lycanthrope sans lever les yeux du livre qu'il lisait.

Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un borborygme inintelligible de la part du brun qui monta dans son dortoir en ignorant les regards langoureux des jeunes filles sur son passage. Il récupéra la carte du Maraudeurs et prononça la formule « _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_ ». Il repéra vite fait Sirius dans le parc et son sang se glaça quand il vit qu'il était en compagnie de Lily. Qu'est-ce que ce foutu cabot faisait avec la belle rousse aux yeux si captivant, si ensorcelant, si... parfait...

Toute raison l'ayant quittée, le sang battant dans ses tempes, il se vêtit de sa fameuse cape d'invisibilité et, voyant rouge, se précipita dehors.

En sentant un vif courant d'air le balayer, Remus soupira sans pour autant interrompre sa lecture. La soirée allait encore être mouvementée.

James s'approcha silencieusement de là où il avait repéré les points de Sirius et Lily. Soudain, la tête animale de Sirius se releva des genoux de la jeune femme et tourna dans sa direction. Il pria Merlin qu'il ne l'ai pas remarqué, ce qui fût apparemment le cas. Il s'avança précautionneusement pour écouter ce que la jolie rousse disait.

- Je suis stupide... J'ai cru que... qu'il pensait réellement ce qu'il me disait.

James se figea et son cœur se serra, de qui parlait-elle ? De lui ? Mais il pensait ce qu'il lui disait !

- Au fond... Je ne suis qu'un simple pari, - soupira-t-elle, un pari stupide pour qu'enfin Monsieur James Potter soit sorti avec toutes les filles possibles de Poudlard.

Il aurait reçu une gifle en pleine figure qu'il n'aurait réagi, le brun était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Je veux leur montrer, lui montrer, que je suis plus qu'un pion dans son jeu malsain... C'est finit. Je ne veux plus jouer, je ne veux plus faire semblant. Il ne veux plus me parler, dorénavant je ferais de même. Je ne veux plus qu'il s'approche de moi...

James n'eut pas le cœur à écouter la suite. Brisé, il retourna vers le château tout en se repassant ce que Lily venait de dire. C'était sûr, quelque chose en lui s'était brisé.

* * *

James eut une semaine difficile, il ne dormait plus, ou très peu, et était devenu extrêmement irritable. Après s'être énervé contre de malheureux premières années et avoir lancé des maléfices aux Serpentard, il y eut la dispute. Les sixièmes années de Gryffondor et Serdaigle étaient en plein milieu d'un cours particulièrement ardu de Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall avait exigée qu'ils s'entraînent aux sortilèges d'Apparition et de Disparition.

Placé au dernier rang, James fulminait. Lily était assise à côté de Cameron et semblait passer un excellent moment. Si les regards pouvaient tuer, on aurait vu le Capitaine des Gryffondor lancer des _Avada Kedavra_. Soudain, alors que Lily se penchait sur le parchemin de Cameron, ce dernier lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. James vit rouge et allait se lever pour expliquer sa façon de penser au Serdaigle lorsque le professeur de Métamorphose vint se planter devant son bureau.

- Et bien Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous ne vous entraînez pas ?

- Pasenvieetjevaisallercollermonpoingdanslafiguredecebellâtreàlanoix.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- J'en ai pas envie.

- Parce que vous vous croyez supérieur aux autres, vous ne vous donnez pas la peine de vous exercer ?

- Par Merlin, vous ne voyez pas plus loin que le bout de votre nez ? Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre que parfois les gens ne vont pas bien ? Non, bien sûr, vous ne pensez qu'à votre stupide cours de Métamorphose ! - explosa James.

Il se leva, ramassa ses affaires et, sous le regard incrédule de McGonagall, surpris de Lily, interrogateur de Sirius et exaspéré de Remus, il quitta la pièce.

- Eh mon pote ! - lança Sirius en entrant dans la salle commune.

James leva le nez du « Quidditch à travers les âges » et adressa un sourire fatigué à son ami.

- Tu aurais vu la tête de McGo quand tu es parti, on aurait dit qu'elle venait d'avaler un Vif d'Or, c'était hilarant ! En plus Lily s'est fâchée contre l'autre abruti de Serdaigle.

James tiqua, il se rappela la scène qu'il avait surpris au bord du lac.

- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Lily ? - grogna James, méfiant.

- Attends ! Je te dis que Lily, TA Lily, s'est fâchée avec Cameron et tout ce que tu me demandes, c'est pourquoi je l'appelle par son prénom ? Tu es étrange en ce moment James...

James ne répondit pas.

- Ah au fait, - repris Sirius – tu es en retenue ce soir avec McGo.

- Non ! Pas ce soir quand même !

- J'en ai bien peur... Tu vas manquer la pleine lune. Remus est fâché contre toi.

Cachée dans une zone d'ombre, le cœur de Lily se serra. Elle s'était promis de ne plus avoir de contacts avec Potter mais là il s'agissait de Remus, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire. Aussi, sans se faire remarquer, elle sortit de la salle commune.

- Quelle semaine pourrie... Par Merlin, entre la retenue avec McGo, toi qui drague Lily et l'autre merdeux de Serdaigle je...

- Je... QUOI ? - coupa Sirius. Non attends je rêve, tu crois vraiment que je drague Evans ?

Il était parti dans un fou rire, au point qu'il s'en étranglait presque.

- Je vous ai vu l'autre soir, au bord du lac. - lâcha-t-il.

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Je l'écoute juste parler, rien de plus !

- Bien sûr, je te connais Sirius ! Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher !

D'un pas rageur, James sortit à son tour.

* * *

Lily pesa un instant le pour et le contre et sa décision fût prise. Maudissant son côté grand cœur, elle alla toquer à la porte de la directrice de sa maison.

- Miss Evans ! Qu'ont-ils fait cette fois ? - soupira d'emblée le professeur McGonagall.

- Rien professeur, - assura Lily. En fait je viens vous voir par rapport à la retenue de Pot... de James.

- Vous voulez que je l'augmente ? - demanda inopinément la plus âgé. Vous savez, avec ses antécédents ce ne serait pas très difficile. Combien de temps vous voulez rajouter ?

- En fait, - hésita Lily, j'aimerais que vous la déplaciez. (Elle se mit à tout débiter d'un coup). Parce que voyez-vous James doit m'aider à donner un cours aux cinquièmes années donc si vous le mettez en retenue je vais être débordée, surtout que j'ai une ronde à assurer et je doit être en forme, donc ça m'arrangerait si...

- Du calme Miss Evans ! Si c'est vous qui le demandez, je ne voit pas d'objections à cela. Vous n'aurez qu'à dire à Mr Potter que sa retenue aura lieu la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure.

- D'accord, merci beaucoup professeur !

* * *

Lily se hâta dans les couloirs, elle devait le prévenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Haletante, elle vira de bord dans un couloir et rentra en plein dans... James. Ce dernier eut le temps de retenir Lily dans ses bras en la plaquant contre son torse. Cette dernière, abasourdie, leva la tête pour voir qui l'empêchait de reprendre son souffle... et rougit en découvrant le visage de James.

- Outch... - souffla ce dernier.

- Oh ! Euh... Salut.

- Salut...

Il y eut un blanc entre les deux Gryffondor, mais l'on ne sût si c'était un blanc de gène ou un blanc de contentement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à courir comme une dératée dans les couloirs ?

- Je... Je te cherchais.

- Vraiment ? -fit-il ironique. J'aurais plutôt crut que tu chercherais Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, me rajouter des heures de retenue ?

Il commença à s'éloigner et Lily sût que c'était sa dernière chance.

- Potter ! Attends ! - intima-t-elle.

Mais ce dernier n'en eût cure et continua son chemin.

- S'il te plaît ! James...

- Quoi ?

- On ne peut pas arrêter cette guerre ? Je veux juste être amie avec toi, tu m'as donné l'occasion de découvrir le _vrai_ James Potter, et il m'intéresse...

- Tu ne m'aimes pas.

- Je suis allée décaler ta retenue pour te permettre d'être avec Remus ce soir, je pense que ça te montre que je tiens quand même à toi, non ?

- Je ne te crois pas.

- Et pourtant, je lui ai dit que tu donnais un cours avec moi ce soir, ta retenue est décalée à la semaine prochaine.

- …

- Je vais te laisser y réfléchir, soit prudent ce soir.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, il l'interpella.

- Merci... Lily.

Celle-ci sourit.

- Eh James ! Tu le donneras vraiment ce cours... avec moi.

Il attendit qu'elle ait disparue du couloir pour murmurer :

- À jamais...

* * *

**Alors alors, avez-vous des remarques à faire ? Avez-vous trouvé les clins d'œil ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? La parole est à vous ;)**


End file.
